Talk:The Mirror Has Three Faces/@comment-75.157.13.43-20130814094335
I think Cece and ren are in it together if you ntoiced in the end Wren was coloring the coat RED?? RED!! that can't be a coincidence im sorry not to mention he states you take care of your end ill take care of mine this is what im thinking happened Wren never loved Melissa nor Spencer he is in love with CECE and he knows CeCe from university when CeCe got kicked out of school she turned to Wren for help wren being love sick with CeCe agreed to help her get back at Ali and as quoted by the girl in the show "the 4 other she devils" Wren came to town playing sweet and innocent and pretended to fall in love with melissa to get close to spencer then when he had the chance he made a move on spencer therefore injurying her relationship with her sister and getting close to her as well so he can start learning stuff about the liars Cece and Wren both discovered Mona was torturing the girls as A and decided to use Mona a bit longer to torture the girls however when mona decided to rebel they had no other choice but to turn the tables on her however they also want her back on there side however Mona not being one to be used a 2nd time and actually having become friends with liars decides to take the blame for Wildens murder to get back into Radley to find out Wren is really up to Wren realizing mona is close on their tail calls CeCe and tells her they have a problem setting Hannah's mom up for murder has now backfired as Mona confessed to doing it even though she didn't Cece and Wren did !! (i also remmeber seeing on this site one time in one of the plots that someone is going to die and wren is going to be involved everyone believed wren would be the one who was going to die but it was neither wren nor toby it was wilden!! who died) I think Wilden finally had enough of Cece and Wren pulling the strings the night shawna and Jenna helped him as they told him about Cece and wilden was about to turn his back on them thats why they killed him to keep them silent i believe wren or Cece knocked Jenna out so Jenna wouldn't tell anyone else what she knows Also taken from someone elses post With Wren being a doctor he's able to get his hands on Emily's x-rays he loves drinking whine there was some other things another poster mentioned that made me go hu yeah that could point more to wren too thats what im believing so far whose with me? Also i belive Wren killed Ian why do i believe? well let me state this out Ian knew Cece in University i believe Wren knew both of them in university he was always jealous of Ian and how CeCe fonded over him that even when Ian decided to move on with Melissa Wren still wanted to seak revenge maybe cause Ian went to be with Ali which pissed Cece off even more! and because ian hurt Cece wren wanted exact revenge on Ian for it so the night we find Ian and spencer up in the bell tower together and Ian goes what are you doing here he's talking to wren cause he thought he would never see him again after university which isn't the case